A Mission of Sparks
by juicysecret
Summary: Katherine asks Damon for a favour, in return for something she is willing to give. The favour requires him to seduce and smooth-talk Bonnie to get something from her, but its not easy, especially if something happens between them. T to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

Thanks for choosing to read this! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1

"So, can you get it for me?" asked a woman. She was sipping from a glass of red liquid, licking her lips after finishing it in one gulp. Then she turned towards the other person for his response.

"Of course, _if_ you agree to the deal," replied a young man. "No tricks, or backing out."

"Aww, my sweet Damon, always doubting my trust," said the woman, ruffling his hair like a dog.

"For a good reason, Katherine," said Damon. "Deal?"

Katherine said mysteriously, before disappearing, "You've got me."

**BPOV**

"No, no!" screamed Bonnie before waking up from her nigthtmare. She breathed heavily and ran a hand through her red curls, pushing it back from her sweaty face. If anyone every knew what happened...

A crow cawed loudly outside for the past few minutes, distracting her from her sleep. Bonnie got up, opened the window and used her hand to shoo away the bird. Instead of flying away, it flew into her room.

"Okay, birdie, get-" Bonnie stopped as she was shocked that the bird was replaced by a man dressed in black. What she was more shocked, was who it _was._

_"Damon? What are you doing here?_" she said.

"Just seeing what redheads do these days," said Damon with a smile.

Suddenly Bonnie felt uncomfortable in her white tank top and black shorts in front of the most disgusting womanizer she knew. A good looking vampire too.

"At night? They sleep," said Bonnie, as a matter-of-factly.

"Then why are you awake?" asked Damon.

"I was going to until some _bird_ distracted me. Have you seen it?" said Bonnie, playing around. "Its black, very annoying, and lurks outside girl's bedrooms at night."

"Oops, that would be me," said Damon. "Since you can't seem to fall asleep, why don't we do something?"

"Sorry, lost my Twister mat," said Bonnie.

He chuckled. "Then lets do it without the mat."

With that, he grabbed her waist and pushed her toward him. He kissed her ferociously on the lips, guiding her to her bed. She kissed back at first, then pushed him away.

"No, Damon," said Bonnie. "Get off."

"What wrong?" said Damon.

"I don't want to be your next victim," said Bonnie. "I don't want to be someone who you can just kiss, feed off from, then tossed."

Damon looked a bit annoyed. "Why do you think you're my victim?"

"Then why are you here?" said Bonnie sharply. When he said nothing, she said, "And how do you think Elena would feel if you fed from her best friend."

"Don't care what _Elena_ thinks," said Damon. "As far as I know, I don't care about her thoughts of what I am doing to you. Which, by the way, is not what you just described."

"And..." said Bonnie, encouraging him to explain.

"I want to get to know you better, open yourself," said Damon.

Bonnie stared at him, not believing his word. "What's the reason? You don't really do anything without a reason unless it's for your own benefit."

"That is my own benefit," said Damon, kissing her again.

Bonnie kissed back, rocking themselves back and forth, away from the bed. She stumbled back grabbing his back, and Damon moved with her. _Just a bit more..._

"Auughh," gasped Damon, hands groping back. "_What the hell!_"

Bonnie had grabbed a wooden ruler from her desk and drove it through his back. She knew his game, and she used the ruler as self-defence.

"Hurts right?" said Bonnie, feeling for once, stronger than Damon.

Damon looked up at her, his fangs bared and eyes firing with anger.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bonnie had never seen Damon this angry before, but that was an inaccurate judgement sine she hadn't seem much of him these days.

Damon took a step closer, and Bonnie clutched the pencil behind her harder.

"You are actually new here, aren't you?" said Damon. He was suddenly in front of her and looked down at her. Bonnie caught her breath when he had moved in front of her.

"I seriously think you should go before you regret it," said Bonnie, trying to sound strong, but it came out weak.

"Sounds like you'll regret it," said Damon. "Interesting fact: I killed people before because they got me mad."

Bonnnie strightened her back and dared herself to look into his eyes. "I seriously know you wouldn't do that to me. How much more would Elena like you if she knew you killed her best friend?"

"Is that an invitation?" said Damon.

His hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. He twisted it past her flexibility point until it was in dire pain. Bonnie moaned, until she remembered the pencil in her other hand. She stabbed it into his neck quickly and blood started coming out.

"Ugh," said Damon when he let go of her and pulled the pencil out. "How nasty."

"Right y-" Bonnie started, but all she saw before going unconsious was a flesh-coloured object aiming at her head.

"Did you get it?" asked Katherine, her midnight blue dress billowing around her ankles. She raised her glass to her mouth and downed the liquid in one gulp.

"Patience, love, its only been a day," said Damon.

Katherine put and arm around Damon, but he threw her off. She pouted, but said, "Patience is one of my weakest quality, you know that right?"

"Nope," he said.

Katherine glared at him through her narrowed eyes.

"Well, now you know. So get it because I need it. I must know," said Katherine.

He turned to her. "Why do you want to know why she did it?"

"I told you already," said Katherine. "And I have something to add: you have until 2 weeks before I back out."

He laughed maniacally like he had just heard the funniest joke in the world. "Really? Like you would, you _need_ it."

She pushed Damon into the wall and cocked her head to one side. "Watch me. Time starts now."

Then she disappeared.

BPOV

After being knocked out by Damon's fist and waking up two hours later, Bonnie had had a hard time sleeping. She knew that Damon had tried to read into her mind, she sensed it after she woke up._What if he found out about..._ On top of all the strangeness of what Damon did, she was curious about why _he was even there in the first place_.

She arrived at school looking like a panda deprived of sleep..._like that look is possible._

"Bonnie! Hey," chirped Elena, in front of her. "What's been going on with you?"

"Me? h-ouaah," yawned Bonnie.

"Yes you. You look like a panda who hasn't slept in days," commented Elena. "Like that's possible cause they can't have dark circles..."

Bonnie laughed, but inside she was thinking, should she tell Elena about what Damon said last night?

"Actually, I have a reason, and it invovles your boyfriend's disgusting brother," said Bonnie. _Yes, I should tell._

Elena looked sideways at her. "What's he done this time?"

"Who's done what?" asked a low voice behind them.

Bonnie sighed-gasped, annoyed and frightened at the same time. "Nothing Damon- I mean Stefan. Oh I didn't know it was you! I thought, uh, I, um, sorry." She laughed embarrassly.

"It's alright, Bonnie, you okay?" asked Stefan.

"Yeah-of course, I mean," started Bonnie, but Elena cut her off.

"Oh I have to meet with Meredith, I forgot! So sorry, guys, meet up at lunch?" Elena said, already rushing away.

"Bye!" called Bonnie and Stefan at the same time.

"So, are you sure?" presse Stefan, again.

Bonnie sighed, looking up at the ceiling then back into his gorgeous green eyes. "Well, not really. Where's Damon been these days?"

"In and out, doesn't matter. Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"He showed up, yesterday, in my room, doing his...normal thing," she said._ Why did I just say that?_

He crinkled his eyes in confusion. "What kind of thing? _Did he bite you_?"

"Surprisingly no, but- you know what? Nevermind, i'll see you around," said Bonnie, staring to leave. _Why did I even need to tell Stefan? It doesn't even matter. Why am I making such a big deal about Damon wanting to "know me more"._

Stefan grabbed he arm and reeled her back. "No Bonnie, I'm worried about you. You're acting very differently today, what did Damon do?"

"Nothing, I cant!" said Bonnie a little too loudly. _If I tell him that Damon had read into my mind, and found out that I was the one who did it..._

"I have to go, the bell's going to ring now," said Bonnie, leaving.

"The bell's not-" he was interrupted by the shrill sound of the ringing.

Bonnie turned into her classroom, catching a pair of midnight eyes in the crowd.


End file.
